Fulgor
by MioA-15
Summary: Volviste a sonreír, tus ojos brillaron de una manera que jamás podría imaginar. Mi aprendiz. Mi gran confidente. Mi más que amiga. (Drabble)


**Aprovecho esta inspiración que me atacó y escribo este drabble antes de que se vaya. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Lo mejor para vosotros y gracias por leerme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Madoka ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **FULGOR**

Recuerdo que tus ojos chocaron con los míos. Sonreíste. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron casi como tu cabello. Yo me quedé mirándote un rato, antes de contemplar el techo.

Era la primera noche que te quedabas a dormir a casa.

Trajiste todo lo que creías suficiente, tu madre me mandó un par de dulces para que disfrutáramos viendo unas películas. Ahora, que estábamos a punto de ir a dormir, lejos de la informalidad de la luz del día; tus ojos refulgían con esa inocencia tan característica tuya. Te apegaste más a mi cuerpo, chocando nuestros brazos. Entrelazaste nuestros dedos y yo suspiré, muy sorprendida. Sabía que un rojo empezaba a invadir mis blanquecinas mejillas y hasta agradecí que no me vieras del todo, porque sería terrible poner esto en palabras.

Hice un ruido extraño con mi garganta.

Volví a mirar el techo y hasta escuché que una risa escapaba de mis labios.

Entonces, noté tu respiración cerca de mi cuerpo. Te habías puesto de costado y apoyabas tu frente contra mi hombro, creo que intentabas dormir.

Me quedé un rato observándote en la penumbra, de refilón al comienzo y luego de lleno; ahora que tenías la guardia baja. Acaricié tu cabello, despacio, con miedo a despertarte. Te escuché reír entre dientes. Y entonces, abrazaste mi brazo, con un ataque explosivo de cariño.

-Gracias, Mami.

Sabía que estabas feliz.

Lo notaba, lo veía, hasta podía tocarlo con cada uno de mis cinco sentidos. Un estado, un predicado subjetivo obligatorio, una emoción que excede la nominación de las palabras y sus funciones sintácticas.

Era más que eso.

Tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, de nueva cuenta. Yo volví a acariciarte el cabello, pero esta vez me fijé en tus mejillas, aún sintiendo a las mías arder sin detenerse. Rápidamente, tu piel se enrojeció.

Tragué con dificultad.

Tú seguías sonriendo, de esa manera tan hermosa que tu familia tenía. Era como su marca genética, la bondad, gentileza e inocencia en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Pegué nuestras frentes, pude percibir una gran cantidad de ese dulce y adorable arrebol en tus mejillas.

Me acerqué un poco más, comandada por fuerzas extrañas.

Entonces, sorprendiéndome, me tomaste de los hombros y te acercaste hacia mí. Nuestras narices chocaron de golpe y sin aviso. Abrí mis ojos, un poco sorprendida, no entendía qué querías hacer. No quería apartarme, sólo necesitaba saber cuáles eran tus obvias intenciones.

Se pusiste sobre mi cuerpo, me entrecerraste con tus piernas y brazos y miraste largamente mi rostro.

Yo contemplaba diferentes puntos de la habitación, pero no incómoda. Estaba avergonzada, como si alguien me hubiese encontrado haciendo una fechoría vergonzosa. Lamí mis labios y mordí el inferior, de manera muy pensativa.

No creía tener remordimientos, si era lo que imaginaba que se vendría.

Me sonreíste.

Yo devolví el gesto.

Entrelazaste nuestros dedos, de forma tierna y gentil, casi pidiendo permiso.

Como si en todo ese momento, los latidos de mi corazón no hubieran sido partícipes, ahora el órgano empezó a bombear con furia. Notaba el pulso en mis oídos, acelerado, expectante, anhelante…

-Kyoko… -Era la primera vez que decía tu nombre de esa manera. Me sentía orgullosa de haberme reservado ese honor para este momento.

-Te quiero, Mami.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, te miré sin comprender. Mi rostro ya para ese entonces no debía tener ningún tipo de distinción con tu pelo. Tus mejillas, aún a contra luz, estaban rojas como bolas iridiscentes de fuego. Volviste a sonreír, tus ojos brillaron de una manera que jamás podría imaginar.

Mi aprendiz

Mi gran confidente.

Mi más que amiga.

-Yo a ti, Kyoko. –Le susurré, un poco tímida. Hasta quizás una bruja interrumpiendo el momento, hubiera sido mejor. No. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Quizás era el miedo de dar este paso. Temía perderla. Que todo se esfumara si las cosas iban mal. No quería perderte. No estaba preparada para verte marchar lejos de mí. Creo que no lo soportaría…

Partiste tus labios

Y yo, armada de valor y muerta de ganas, me acerqué del todo, para besarte con timidez, inexperta.

Nuestras bocas pudorosas chocaron, un poco torpes.

Moví un poco mis labios contra los tuyos, como alentándote a seguir, aunque ni yo tenía idea de qué se hacía en estos momentos. Te abracé fuerte contra mí, mientras te acomodabas un poco mejor. Acaricié tu cabello, jugando con las hebras de lava. Noté que cerrabas tus ojos, el carmín no te abandonaba aún.

El beso no concluía todavía, afianzaste mejor nuestras bocas y sentí todo el poder de aquello que dicen las chicas que sientes al besar a alguien a quien amas. Aprendiendo mis movimientos, te adelantaste y mordiste mi labio inferior, haciéndome suspirar por lo bajo. Tus dedos jugaban con mi cabello ondulado, masajeando mi cabeza. Yo seguía conectada a tus labios, insistiendo, probando, degustando y complaciéndonos.

Pero, en algún momento, nos separamos.

Te miré largamente a los ojos y respiré agitada, temblando aún.

Tú sonreíste y yo imité tu gesto, apartaste mi cabello lentamente, antes de apartarte. Te acostaste a mi lado, yo te abracé y suspiramos, intentando capturar el aliento que nos habíamos robado.

Las palabras no eran necesarias.

¿Quién las necesita cuando acabas de decir todos tus sentimientos y entregarlos en bandeja de plata?

Mientras te observaba dormir, concluí que de verdad te amaba.

Nuestro primer beso había sido mágico.

Ahora entendía por qué las personas cuando son felices emiten un fulgor especial. Tú reíste, te acompañé y te abracé contra mi cuerpo, aún sabiendo dónde acababa tu rostro enrojecido como cada vez que hacía esto. Eso me arrancó una sonrisa, tú tímidamente intentabas apartarte y yo te apretujé más. Fue un juego que repetimos, hasta quedarnos finalmente dormidas.

Si esto no es felicidad, entonces no sé qué lo es.

 **FIN**


End file.
